


How Long?

by keepbeachcityqueer



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 100-1 challenge, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Pool Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:39:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepbeachcityqueer/pseuds/keepbeachcityqueer
Summary: Garnet and Lapis make a bet to prove which girlfriend is the better swimmer.





	How Long?

_How long can you hold your breath?_

“Fifteen… fourteen… thirteen… _ugh_ …”

_I really don’t think you want to challenge me on that. Remember the leaderboards?_

“Twelve… eleven… _mmf_ , Lapis!’

_It’s a second, Lapis. You’re getting quite cocky. I might have to teach you a lesson._

_Let’s bet on it._

_“_ Ten! Oh my _god_ … nine… eight…”

_What d’you have in mind?_

_Count backwards from 100 while I go down on you in the pool. You can’t come. If I last the entire two minutes, and make you come, you have to do the same to me, but I start from 120._

_Deal._

“Nine… _ugh_ … eight… seven… six…!”

Lapis grinned up at her partner, the silhouette of her body wavering from the waves and splashes she was making. She should have known better. Garnet was smarter than this, so maybe she _wanted_ this challenge. She _wanted_ Lapis to prove that her name wasn’t above her girlfriend’s on the leaderboards for nothing, even if it was by a second. Just when she thought she’d cave from lack of oxygen, the shuddering and the distant, water-muffled sound of Garnet’s groans gave her new incentive to keep going until she was finished with her. Lapis was pretty competitive when she knew she was good at something-- this was no exception.

“Five… four… three… two… o-- oh God, right _there!_ ”

Lapis lashed her tongue between Garnet’s folds insistently. She had made her wait long enough. Her back arched and she could clearly hear the strangled cry of a climax shooting through her body above the water’s surface. Her hand splashed as it crashed through the water, her spasming hand trying to find some means of grounding in Lapis’ billowing blue hair, while the other gripped tightly at the assistance bars of the ladder.

Lapis kept going until Garnet’s body went limp, reaching her threshold of overstimulation. The perpetrator rose from the water gracefully, bikiniless, hair hanging limp and sticking in swirling patterns around her shoulders. She sat next to her, and Garnet watched her with hazy eyes, breathing heavily.

“Fine…” She huffed. “You were right. But once I catch my breath, it’s _my_ turn.”

Lapis smiled coyly. Garnet kissed Lapis on the mouth earnestly, then made a soft path downwards, stopping when she got to her chest to let her tongue wander before continuing. Lapis leaned back against the wall of the pool, exhaling when she saw all of her girlfriend’s curly, thick tresses submerge.

  
“One-twenty… one-nineteen… one-eighteen…”


End file.
